


Choose Me

by Lexsssu



Series: More Than a Dream [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Based on the Slippers Event, CH.2 for ObeyMAX, F/M, Flash Fic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: “Will you say it again?...Please?”To be chosen...The concept of choice itself wasn’t something he usually thought hard about, because was it even really a choice when he’d be given everything in the end regardless of what he initially picked out?
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: More Than a Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe that Simeon is the prince for this event and I'm honestly dying since I've been wanting to have some way to date Simeon ever since starting the game aklsdoasmf;laskc;

“ _I choose you_ ”

Three words, so simple and yet those were the sweetest words high royal highness, Prince Simeon Daividh di Angelicuum had ever heard in his life.

“ _Will you say it again?...Please_?”

To be chosen... 

The concept of choice itself wasn’t something he usually thought hard about, because was it even really a choice when he’d be given everything in the end regardless of what he initially picked out?

But for once in his life, he was actually afraid despite the brave front he tried to put up.

He gave you a choice, because you deserved it and he didn’t fault you for the choice you made.

But…

“ _I choose you, Simeon_ ” The way you gazed up at him with pure, unabashed affection was almost too much for him to handle.

The chocolate-skinned prince brought you into his strong arms and lifted your smaller body as if it weighed nothing and spun you around, his light-blue hues staring into your own orbs as they glowed with warmth.

“ _You took your time making your choice, haven’t you dearest? Or were you just trying to get me to pine over you while you made me wait?_ ” He teases and yet, he couldn’t deny the pounding of his heart in that very moment. 

Simeon does not pretend that the sleepless nights of staring at the painted ceiling of his chambers, of swirling the expensive wine in his chalice absentmindedly during mealtimes, or even staring at the same page of a book for hours on end didn’t happen.

He isn’t so prideful as to delude himself into believing that he didn’t think about you for every waking moment since you last parted with one another.

“ _Well you did say I could change my mind any time. It just so happens that I only managed to change my mind now. I do so hope you forgive me for my disrespect, your highness~_ ” The way you flutter your eyelashes at him playfully sends heat to his cheeks, but he smiles all the same because this was another new part of you that he’d only just discovered and yet loved all the same.

“ _Now, now, now, such cheek is unbecoming of a future princess consort_ ” Despite the meaning of his words, there was no malice in the prince’s words. If anything, you could tell that he himself was trying hard not to burst out into chuckles, “ _But I admit, this side of you is also endearing…_ ” 

After finally placing you back on the ground, the brunette cages your more petite body within his lean yet toned arms and leans closer until his lips almost touch the sensitive shell of your ear.

“ _I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together discovering all your sides, dearest_ ”

* * *

**Exalt Simeon Daividh di Angelicuum, the 77th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Angelicuum lived a long and fulfilling life. He passed many reforms that improved the empire for generations to come and is credited for much of the prosperity they have gained. Exalt Simeon only had one wife throughout his life and was known to be utterly devoted to her and only her, never for once straying and having many children with her. The story of the 77th Empress and Exalt Simeon was one that seemingly came from a fairy tale, but regardless of the different accounts and opinions about the origins of their relationship, there is one undisputed fact about the exalt and his empress:** **_They loved each other and wherever one went, the other is sure to follow no matter where it may be_** **.**

**Exalt Simeon and his empress passed away together in their sleep, holding hands and with smiles on their faces. Rumors and legends say that wherever their souls may be, they are sure to be by each other’s side.**


	2. Chapter 2 (ObeyMAX Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sun bows before his moon and stars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Simeon Day on ObeyMAX (◕ᴗ◕✿)

He is a child of God.

He is the Sun of the Empire.

The day rises and falls with him.

From the moment of his birth, he is destined for greatness beyond the perception and understanding of the masses. 

A crown of stars adorned his head, a pendant of the moon hung on his neck, and the sword of the sun found its place on his waist. These were the empire’s regalia, symbolizing the absolute authority of the Exalt that ruled over God’s chosen land and guided by their light.

His birthright made it so that he sat atop a pedestal even before he learned to walk. 

None would ever get too close, for they feared the wrath of God that would smite them lest they sully his “Chosen.” Those who did attempt to get close, did so with less than good intentions as they attempted to obtain the crown, to make the Sun of the empire set.

They quickly found themselves sent to the gallows.

And so, Simeon Daividh di Angelicuum lived with the hopes and aspirations of his kingdom upon his shoulders in his lonesome.

Until you

You, who looked upon him with neither blind reverence nor greedy and dark intentions.

You, who made him laugh with your playful quips, disregarding the stark difference between your social classes.

You, who saw him not as the man who held the burden of an empire on his shoulders, but a boy who yearned for genuine, human connection.

You, who simply regarded him as Simeon.

The boy beneath the finery of the empire’s regalia, the boy who wished for a friend, the boy who wanted to be more than just the leader of entire kingdoms.

He is naught but a boy who wished for a family.

The same kind he never had while growing up.

With the death of his father in the war that secured the empire’s prosperity and peace, along with his mother dying during childbirth, he’d been raised by servants for all his life.

That is why he cries, tears dripping down in rivulets as he beheld his firstborn in his arms. You are there, sweaty and haggard but smiling triumphantly at the life you both created.

“ _ Thank you _ ”

His voice is barely even a whisper, but you heard it all the same.

Simeon regards the sleeping bundle in his arms, starting from the wispy tufts of hair crowning the little one’s head until the adorable toes upon his feet.

Uzziel Simeon di Angelicuum is born during the dawn of a new day.

He is a child of God.

He will be the Sun of the Empire.

The day will rise and fall with him when it is his turn to rule.

But for now, he is a brightly shining star in the eyes of his parents.

The same can be said for all his other siblings when they are born.

When he gingerly places Uzziel back into yours arms, the Exalt presses a kiss to your sweat-soaked forehead and smiles.

Though the empire rises and falls with the sun, the sun always bows before his moon and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
